The New Semester
by Ramen-King-9000
Summary: New students new duel. Alexis x OC fanfic. Love, Action, and most importantly DUELING! I mean whats a yugioh fanfic without dueling? Ok people who were flaming me I tryed to do what you wanted so if you get to like chapter 6 you should see changes. I work
1. Mark & Joe

The New Semester 

Chapter 1: Mark&Joe

He leaned against the railing of the boat as he thought 'I hate my dad... I mean I love dueling but sending me to a school half way around the world! did he really want to get rid of me that bad?' The boat pulled up to the docks as he along with other students piled off and headed towards the main building of Duel Academy.

He walked slowly holding nothing but a suitcase in hand and deck holder on his belt. He wore loose black tank top and black baggy jeans, he was tall around 6 feet, was well muscled with a perfect tan.

Most of the girls on the boat had been staring at him saying things like:  
he's do cute or look at his muscles, and all this time he payed them no mind.  
All of the first year students had made there way into the main building including him, just very slowly.

After all the Oblisk Blues and Ra Yellows were called it was time for Slifer Reds and guess who was first

"Mark Louis please step up and get your uniform and duel disk" said Dr.Crowler

Mark sighed as he thought 'obviously i'd be Slifer' and he trudged and got his stuff. Then he looked up to the crowd and put on a fake smile and all the girls cheered and some other people too.

Mark walked over to the other Slifers and stood for another hour as the rest of the names were called. After the big ceremony Mark ditched everyone else so he could think. He sat under a nice big tree and gathered his thoughts then his duel spirit Silent Magician came out.

"whats wrong" his duel spirit asked

"hey tell me how come only i can see you?" he asked

"because im your duel spirit"

"i thought i was just wierd" mark replied

"no your just like everyone else" Silent Magician replied

Mark said nothing and continued to think in peace only to be bothered by (go on guess who it is) Jaden Yuki

"whatcha ya doing?" he asked

"Im thinking"

"about what?" Jaden pestered

"Just stuff" Mark said annoyed

"I see your in Slifer Red too, welcome my name is Jaden Yuki!" he said happily.

Just then he opened his eyes and looked up. The wierd thing is Jaden wasnt alone and it shocked him, how come he didnt hear them? He saw Jaden extend his hand towards him smiling ear to ear, a pretty girl with blonde hair nice long legs and big beautiful breasts (just the right size), A kid with light blue hair and glasses, a guy with black hair and a long black coat, and finally a guy with light black hair and a blank face.

"who are all of you?" Mark questioned "but more imporantly who are you?" he appointed his question to Alexis "and would you like to get to know me?" he finished smoothly giving one of his famous smiles. She blushed a litle and answered.

"My name is Alexis Rhodes" she said smiling

"My names Syrus"

"Im Baston"

"yeah and im chazz, the chazz Duel Academies number one student" but he was ignored completly.

"Oh yeah my names Mark" he said snapping back to reality as he rose up and noticed he was slightly taller than all of them

"and im from America"

Everyone gasped in amazement

"you must have rich parents" Baston stated

"not really im an only child though and i might go pro but I didnt want to come here just yet"

"why not!" asked Jaden

"well because its halfway around the world and my parents just booted me out"  
Mark replied.

"I see" Jaden said "well lets go to your new home then"

Mark smiled as he picked up his suitcase amd followed everyone. They headed towards the dorm but before that Mark slowly put his arm around Alexis.

"so baby what type of cards do you use?"

"I use good cards" she replied quickly taking his arm off her.

the reached the dorm finally but Mark wasnt to happy with what he saw.

"This is it!" Mark yelled

"Just keep your cool" Silent Magician said

"Yeah listen to your card" Jaden said

Then Mark noticed he meant his Silent Magician.

"You can see him!"

"well I have a duel spirit too" Jaden replied.

Just then Winged Kuriboh appeared out of nowhere and made his usual noise

"wow thats awesome" mark said

"I know. So lets go to your new home" said Jaden

So Mark picked up his bag and walked down the hill still holding his jacket

"arent you gonna put your jacket on?" Jaden asked

"oh yeah i forgot"

He dropped everything and took off his shirt revealing his well chisled body as Alexis blushed a little, then he put the jacket on leaving it unzipped, finally he picked up his things and caught up with the group.

"your officially a new student welcome to Du-" Jaden was cut off as he walked into another new student.

"hey watch where your going" he roared

"oh im sorry" Jaden apoligized "are you new too?"

"yeah I am, the names Joe Gonzales"

"Im Jaden wanna duel?"

"not right now"

"Ill duel you" said Mark

"sweet get your game on!" he yelled putting on his duel disk

"Ill go first" He said putting on his duel disk

He drew 6 cards and summoned armed dragon LV 3 and placed 2 cards face down then activated Wave-Motion Cannon ending his turn.

"whats that thing do?" Jaden asked

"you'll find out later" Mark said in a sly tone

So Jaden started his turn he drew and placed 2 cards face down then summoned summoned elemental clay man in defense mode. Mark drew and got armed dragon LV 5 then he activated Xing Zhen Hu so Jaden couldnt use his 2 face downs now he destroyed clayman and summoned Silent Magician LV 4 he ended his turn and got his armed dragon LV 7.

"oh and thats 1 counter on Wave-Motion Cannon"

Mark said as Jaden started, he drew increasing Silent Magicians attack points by 500. He used polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to make Flame Wingman, then he used Skyscraper and attacked Silent Magician but mark countered with Sakuretsu Armour destroying Wingman. Jaden activated pot of greed and drew 2 more cards making Silent Magicians attack rise by 1000 points to 2500. He set 1 card and ended his turn.

"Mark think this through" Silent Magician said

"yeah I know" Mark said as he drew

"Thats another counter on Wave-Motion Cannon" he said

He used dust tornado to send Jadens third face down to the grave yard then he used soul remover to sremove that card from play. Then he sent armed dragon LV 7 to the graveyard to get his armed dragon LV 10. Everyone stared up in awe except Alexis she looked at Mark who was smiling at her.

"I guess you wont get to see Wave-Motions effect after all to bad" Mark said

He ordered his dragonto attack leaving Jaden with 1000 life points then Silent Magician attacked him ending the battle as Jaden fell to his knees.

"that was awesome!" he yelled out as Mark helped him up.

"very good" Joe said from the top of the stairs.

just then Alexis hugged hime for winning the duel .

"Wha!" Mark said shocked

"Congradulations on the duel" Alexis said

"t-thanks" Mark stammered out

Joe walked over to the group

"lets get to class guys or Crowler will get us in trouble" he said as he walked off.

After the got to the Main Building, Alexis clinging to Mark hugging his arm to be exactly, they found everyone in the duel arena as Chancler Crowler spoke.

"We are here to watch the first official duel of the semester" everyone cheered as he pulled out a piece of paper "will Joe Gonzales and Baston Misawa please step forward" Joe appeared on the stage and all the girls cheered: he's so cute! Then Baston steeped forward and they quieted down.

Crowler got off the stage as Baston and Joe Shuffled each others decks and shook hands

"Duel!" they both yelled as they drew 5 cards.

"I'll go first" Joe said.

He drew and summoned Gemeni elf in attack mode and set 2 cards then ended his turn. Baston summons Vorse Raider and gives him sword of dark destruction increasing his attack points to 2300. He ordered him to atack but Joe counters with Sakuretsu Armor so Baston sets 2 cards and ended his turn. Joe draws and uses cost down to sacrifice Gemini Elf for Dark Magician. Now he uses Dark Magic attack whick is a spell card that destroys all his opponents face down cards. Then he sacrifices Dark Magician for Dark Eradicator Warlock. "attack" His magician takes a huge chunk out of Bastons lifepoints Joe ended his turn with a face down. Baston summoned oxygeddon and placed a face down to end his turn. Joe used dust tornado to destroy his face down then placed monster reborn down "i activate monster reborn" Joe said and summoned dark magician "now i use knoghts title" he sacrificed his magician to summon Dark Magician Knight and used his special ability to destroy his oxygeddon "attack" he said as his Dark Magician Knight ended the battle.

"That was a quick and very good battle" Crowler said

"good duel" Baston said holding out his hand as Joe shook it and replied

"likewise"

All the girls cheered his name as he made his way towards them. Mark, Alexis,  
Jaden, and Syrus went to Baston and helped him up so they could leave. Back in the dorm Alexis leaned against Mark as they talked. As they were talking Chazz walked in

"The Chazz is in the house"

Everyone ignored him and continued talking, he got steamed and just sat down.

"Must of been fun" Jaden said

"I did have fun but i need to go back to my dorm and fix my deck" Baston said as he got up and left.

Alexis got up "I have to go too" she said

"Ill walk with you" Mark said as he got up and they both walked out.

Chazz climbed to his bunk and lay there.

"well i gotta go too" Syrus said as he left.

Then Jaden climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

End Chapter 1

Notes:

Wave-Motion Cannon: You send this card to the graveyard during your Main phase and your opponent loses life points equal to the number of your standby phases that passed.

Dark Magic Attack: You can only activate this card when there is one face up Dark Magician on your side of the field destroy all spell and traps on your opponents side of the field.


	2. Typical Day at DA

The New Semester

Chapter 2 Typical day at DA.

Please enjoy and im sorry for taking so long to write it.

Mark and Alexis were walking together back to the Obelisk Blue dorm and Mark felt he wanted to know more about her.

"so where are you from?" Mark asked.

"Im from around" Alexis replied.

"How old are you?" Mark asked again.

"Im 15" Alexis answered without looking at him

'Shes playing hard to get i see' Mark thought. 'Im enjoying this school more and more every single day'.

"So this is your dorm?" Mark asked staring up at the large dorm.

"This is it" Alexis said.

They walked torwards the double doors and entered the building Marks eyes shone with stars as he looked around the shiny dorm building.

"not only is it huge its spotless" Mark said amazed

"Our dorm advisor likes to keep things... clean" Alexis said "you can leave now"

"Not until your safely in your room" Mark pestered.

So the two of them walked up the stairs and by th time they had reached the top Mark was breathless.

"my...god...thats...alot...of stairs" He gasped.

"not really" Alexis snapped. "your just out of shape"

Mark stared at her and took off his jacket showing her, his muscles.

"does this look like im out of shape?!" Mark yelled

"and yet you have trouble climbing stairs?"

"well these are alot of stairs!"

"yeah sure they are" Alexis said sarcastically then she looked away and smiled 'hes really wierd... but i like it' she thought.

The two of them neared her room and Mark noticed a Duel Monster walk through the walls so he ran after it. He opened the door to find Joe jumping out the window and it was then followed by a splash.

"what the? what happened?" Mark said as he layed eyes on the two half naked girls on the couch. Mark turned red and walked out the room and closed the door.

"what just happened?!" alexis asked

"I honestly dont know" Mark replied

Alexis walked in and screamed "what were you two doing!!?!?! I know you two are close but this is just bizarre!!!"

At that time Mark had run down the stairs and outside to see some one swimming to the shore. Mark hopped in a row boat and followed who he thought was Joe. The mysterious figure had reached land and was leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing... Joe" Mark asked

"how did you know it was me?" Joe asked

"well i saw your red coat as you jumped out the window"

"you saw that? Exactly how much did you see?"

"I saw enough." Mark commented quickly.

"i see. well if you must know i was having some fun you know it being my first year and all those girls were just showing me a good time"

"you mean Jasmine and Momo?"

"who?"

"those girls you were with have a name you know"

"but how do you know there names?" Joe asked.

"Alexis told me"

"Alexis?" Joe asked

"the girl with the long blonde hair and nice legs-" mark trailed off.

"oh her yeah. what you two are together?"

"not yet but im working on it. well lets go its cold out and your soaking wet"

"This is nothing" Joe said as a cool breeze whipped by and he shivered "on second thought lets go."

"im not gay but take my jacket" Mark said taking off his jacket.

"thats good to know. Thanks" He put on the jacket.

The two of them walked together both freezing. Joe was soaking wet so anytime a breeze came by it was even colder. While Mark only had a tanktop on under his jacket so when the wind came he was cold as well. Back at the dorm the two of them entered quietly and joe grabbed some clothes and went to the outhouse to change as mark climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

That next morning Mark and Joe would finally be going to classes he sighed 'how tiresome' Mark thought. He woke up Jaden by shaking his bed violently.

"Jaden wake up!!" Mark yelled.

Jaden shot up from the bed and hit his head on the top bunk "oww we need bigger beds. im up im up ok" He got out of bed slowly, rubbing his head.

"Joe wake up!!" he yelled also shaking his bed violently.

"Im awake, ive been awake for a while now, so you can stop shaking my bed"  
Joe said in a grumpy tone of voice

"I see some ones not a morning person" Mark said cheerily.

"i see some one is" Joe replied in the same tone.

"What ev im gonna go get some breakfast" and with that said Mark left the room.

"yeah me too" said jaden as he put on his jacket and left the room

Joe slowly got out of bed "how disgusting he didnt even take a shower or brush his teeth" he walked over got his clothes and did his morning routine.

At the Cafeteria Alexis, Syrus, and Bastion were saving three chairs for Jaden, Mark, and Joe who was still not ready. As for chazz well he eats alone.  
Jaden and Mark walked torwards the table and took a seat. They both sat on either side of Alexis and talked for a while.

"So how are you enjoying your second day so far?" Jaden wondered.

"Well sitting next this pretty woman is making me feel great" Mark answered

Alexis acted as if she didnt even notice and turned her head a little. At the same time Joe had walked in.

"Hey Joe over here!!!" Jaden yelled while motioning him over.

He looked embarassed but made his way over anyway. He pulled up a chair next to Mark.

"Hey guys" Joe said

"Hey Joe" Everyone answered in unison. They all laughed at the fact that they said the same thing at the same time.

"Well im hungry" Jaden said.

"Your always hungry" Syrus finally spoke.

"Well a growing boy needs his 3 square meals" Jaden said laughing and rubbing the bottom of his nose as he walked away from the table.

"I guess ill get something to eat as well" Mark said getting up and following Jaden.

The two of them made their way back to the table each holding a tray piled with food.

"I bet i can finish before you" Mark challenged Jaden.

"All right, get your game on!!" Jaden said as he picked up his fork.

"According to my calculations you could get serious indegistion from doing this" Bastion quoted.

"Inde what?" Jaden replied puzzled.

"...something really bad will happen ok!!" Bastion stated.

However Jaden and Mark ignored him completly and started to chow down on their food like there was no tomorrow. People started surrounding them watching as if they were intriguided.

After the two of them had gorged themselves to death they lay on the table super sized and ready to toss everything they just ate back up.

"No more..." Jaden said

"Too full..." Mark said

"serves you right" Alexis said

"i really hate to use this overly quoted line but i told you so" Bastion mocked.

Everyone left to go to their first class of the new year.

"ahh feels great no crowler and sleep all day!!" Jaden said

However he was greatly disappointed when he reached his first class.

"Hello students welcome back i am your new chancelor, Chancelor Crowler, however due to a shortage of teachers i am forced to teach you again this year"

"aww man" all the upper class students said at the same time

"oh you think thats bad? Now i want everyone to write a 5000 word essay explaining magic cards now!!!" He yealled as everyone quieted.

After a and extremly long and boring day of classes everyone thought they were gonna just chill out, Mark was gonna try at Alexis again, Bastion was going to calculate some formulas, Jaden would fix his deck and eat, Syrus would follow Jaden, Joe would try and pick up chicks, and Chazz would... well do whatever he does but they were wrong.

"Are you that new kid who everyone says is real good?" Some strange kid asked pointing at Mark. He was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket and had light blue hair pulled back in a pony tail he was slightly shorter that Jaden and not to athletic but not fat either he was average.

"Me well alot of people are new and as for good im not 100 sure yet." Mark answered.

"Your Mark Louis right? First year Slifer Red and pretty damn good so ive heard." The mysterious kid said.

"Well my friend you heard right." Mark answered "Where should i sign?" He said whipping out a pen.

"No i dont want your autograph!! I wanna du-"

"you dont want my autograph?!" Mark cut him off.

"No I wanna duel you!!" He finally finished saying.

"Well on one condition" Mark said

"ok what is it?" The kid wondered.

"You gotta tell me your name first" He said.

"Oh right i forgot excuse my manners." He cleared his throat "My name is Mizuki Fallen"

"Ok Mizuki now if your ready lets duel!!" Mark replied.

"Ok but most people around here use a duel disk.." Mizuki commented.

Mark was puzzled at first then noticed he didnt have his duel disk on.

"Oh how stupid." he turned to alexis "can i borrow yours babe?" He asked smoothly.

"Whatever" She threw him, her duel disk.

Mark caught it and put it on. Then shuffled his deck and inserted it to the slot.

"Now if your ready lets duel!!" Mark said

"Oh im ready and ill let you go first" Mizuki replied.

"Thanks" Mark said as he drew 6 cards. "First i use pot of greed and draw 2 cards" he picked up 2 cards. "Next i use Wave-Motion Cannon, set 2 cards and summon a monster in face down defense mode. Im done for now" He stated.

"But what about your Wave-Motion Cannon?" Mizuki Wondered

"What about it?" Mark said

"Well what the hell does it do?!" Mizuki yelled.

"Dont worry youll find out later." Mark replied.

"What ev" Mizuki stated as he drew a card. "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode" A huge yellow dragon appeared from a beam of light.

"Not so fast see i dont like your dragon so ill activate my trap card trap hole!!" Just as soon as the dragon materialized it fell into the hole and disappeared.

"Not bad" Mizuki stated "i set 2 cards and use swords of revealing light" 3 magic swords of light appeared around his face down card"

"very well i welcome to the field Search light man!!" A robot with search lights all over his body appeared in attack mode. "And lets not forget his special ability. See when search light man is flip summoned you cant set anymore cards this turn"

"Damn" Mizuki swore "very well i end my turn with that"

Mark drew a card "now for me to have some fun. I use mystical space typhoon on your swords of revealing light. Next i use Dark removal and light removal"  
two seperate cards. "See dark removal lets me remove a dark attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard and light removal lets me remove a light attribute monster from my deck to my graveyard. However heres the good part I get a monster into my hand that is either dark or light." He removed the cards to his graveyard and took out a card. "However before i move further i use Xing Zhen Hu on your two face downs now you cant activate them for the rest of the duel. Now remember those 2 cards sent to the graveyard?"

"Yeah you just did that 1 min ago" Mizuki stated.

"Yeah well now i remove them from play" Mark said

"Oh my god does he actually have that card?!" Bation asked.

"What card?!" Syrus wondered.

"You mean the same card as Yugi?! Now way!!" Jaden said.

"What card?!!" Syrus yelled louder.

"This card" Mark said. "Now come forth Black Luster Solider-Envoy of the beginning!!!" just then a giant solider came forth from the light above.  
"Now ready for destruction?! Black Luster Solider attack" The solider came over to Mizuki and took away 3000 life points. "Now finish the job Search light man!!" and with a final attack from search light man it was over.

"That was an awesome duel" Mizuki stated "You really good ill tell everyone i know"

"Thats ok im trying to have fun here and i know dueling is loads of fun i would like a break every now and then" Mark stated.

"Well look sharp because i will duel you again and when i do im gonna win"  
Mizuki yelled

"I look forward to it" Mark stated.

End Chapter 2

(A/N)  
I hope you enjoyed it and im really really really sorry it took so long to actually finish it but with school here and all the work i get you know what i mean right? Anyway i hope how long i made it makes up for the absence. 


	3. Duel of Love?

The New Semester

Chapter 3: Time for some romance?

Mizuki got up and walked away very satisified with the duel Mark gave him.

"Hey look i made a new friend already" Mark said laughing.

"Yeah its easy to make friends here" Jaden said laughing with him.

Everyone else was looking at the two puzzled as to why the two of them were laughing. However they were happy that their friends were happy so they started laughing as well.

"be sure to make friends not enemies" Silent Magician said

"Hey buddy where ya been?" Jaden asked.

"yes where have you been" Mark wondered.

"Sleeping" was his only answer.

"are you serious?" Mark asked.

"yes i cannot lie to you" Silent Magician said.

"ok cool now we should go get some rest" Mark said as he saw alexis yawn. "I volunteer to walk alexis home!" He yelled out

"Ok" Jaden said.

"Dont i have say in this!" Alexis yelled.

When she gets like this everyone knows to leave except Joe and Mark. Joe, luckily, followed everyone else when they were backing up slowly from Alexis who was enraged. Mark on the other hand...

"You could say yes." Mark replied quickly.

"Thats it me an you duel right here right now!" Alexis yelled.

"Theres no point i mean dueling is fun but i always duel for a reason. What do I get if i win?" Mark said

"You get nothing because your gonna lose!" Alexis screamed.

"I want a date" Mark said

"A DATE!" The group behind them, i ncluding alexis, said in unison.

"Yes i win i go on a date with you. I lose i will stop hitting on you this year." Mark said.

"Fine bring it!" Alexis said as she readied her duel disk.

"May i jaden?" Mark asked.

"I would be hurt if you didnt" Jaden said.

"Ok then. Get your game on!" Mark yelled as he shuffled his deck and put it in his duel disk.

"Fine ill start this duel off" She drew a card. "I use pot of greed now i get 2 more cards. Then i summon Etoile Cyber and end my turn" Alexis said.

"Good now for my turn" Mark said drawing his card "I have to warn you though i wont lose. I activate graceful charity, now i draw 3 cards and get rid of 2" Marks eyes shone when he saw the card he had gotten. "First i use wave-  
motion cannon, then i remove a light attribut monster from play and a dark attribute monster from play"

"Not this again" Alexis said.

"Oh just you wait my pet just you wait." Mark told her "Because now you face a new wrath, the wrath of my Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the end!" As he said this a huge white light rose from the ground revealing a huge black dragon 10 times the size of Mark. He had started laughing histerically too "now are you ready! Chaos Emperor Dragon destroy her Etoile Cyber!" the huge dragon shot an air pulse towards her cyber and in an instant it was gone.  
"I end my turn with 2 face downs" Mark said as his life points flashed 4000 behind him.

"Fine!" Alexis said drawing a card as her life points flashed 2200 behind her. "I summon Cyber Gymnast and use his special ability, see by discarding one card from my hand i can destroy one of your monsters in attack mode!" with that said she sent her card to the graveyard and his dragon was gone.  
"heh how you like me now?" Alexis taunted.

"I still like you my dear" Mark said smoothly.

She growled at him "Now my Gymnast attack his life points directly!"

"uh uh uh my dear you triggered my trap" Mark said as he revealed Spell binding circle. "Not only cant you attack but your monster gets weaker by 500 points"

"Yeah ok i set one card and end my turn" Alexis said her life points flashing at 2200.

"Ok now for the end" Mark said drawing his card. "Now i summon Armed Dragon LV 3!" He said as a rather small looking dragon appeared on the field in front of him. "But dont let his appearence fool you he can still take out your Cyber Gymnast, and some of your life points. Now attack!" Mark yelled.

"Not so fast i use my trap card Hallowed Life Barrier. By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard i all damage to my life points becomes 0" Alexis said.

"Yeah but your gymnast is still out of here!" Mark yelled and his dragon went over and took out her card. "I think ill set a card and end my turn. Oh almost forgot 1 counter on Wave-Motion Cannon." Mark stated.

"Ok my go again" Alexis said 'i better do something about that cannon before i find out what it does but with what card... i know' "i set a card and summon Cyber tutu and since your monster is stronger she can attack your life points directly!" She said.

"All right! Go Alexis!" Everyone said in unison.

"Gee thanks guys" Mark said "Anyway it wont work because i activate my other trap card Shadow spell. When this is on the field your monster cant attack and her attack points go down by 800 this time" Mark said as dark chains surrounded Cyber Tutu.

"Ok i end my turn then" Alexis said her life points flashing 2200 still.

"Ok im ready for our date so lets hurry this up." Mark said as he drew his card "First off Armed Dragon LV 3 becomes Armed Dragon LV 5 next i attack your cyber tutu!" His slightly bigger dragon went over and destroyed her monster also doing serious damage to her life points. "and now-"

"Now i use my trap card Raigeki Break, by sending one card to my graveyard from my hand i can destroy one card on the field. I choose your Cannon" With that Marks Wave-Motion Cannon was obliterated.

"Good move. Now i guess ill end with a face down" Marks life points flashed at 4000 still.

"Ok my draw" Alexis said.

"Oh wait did i forget to mention after my Dragon has destroyed a monster when i end my turn he grows to Armed Dragon LV 7!" He said as an even bigger dragon appeared in front of him.

'damn i better make this turn count' Alexis thought to herself. "Ok i use monster reborn and brong back cyber gymnast then i sacrifice him for Cyber Prima then i equip her with axe of despair which increases her attack points to 3300! Now attack!" She yelled.

"I told you, you could not win. I activate dimension wall and now all the damage i would have taken you take which is 500 life points" Mark said as Cyber Prima destroyed Armed Dragon and the blast got sucked to a rift and spat out on Alexis side of the field. She fell to her knees as she lost the duel.  
"And thats game!" Mark said copying Jadens pose

"No no you got it all wrong you have to bend both your index and your middle finger" Jaden tried to explain.

"Like this?" Mark asked

"Perfect!" Jaden yelled

"And you didnt even need my help i should just sleep all day" Silent Magician said

"You cant do that i need you" Mark said.

As the three were talking Alexis was on her knees thinking. 'How could i lose and to Mark of all people, even if he did beat Jaden still I dont get it'

"Hey earth to Alexis anybody home?" Jaden said concerned.

"Huh what yeah im here" Alexis said snapping from her daydream.

"And now that your back time for our date" Mark said helping her up.

"What you mean now!" Alexis asked.

"Yeah why not now? I told you i was ready" Mark said "Oh and Silent Magician take a break for today i want some alone time with Alexis"

"Can do" and with that he disappeared.

"Well?" Mark pestered.

"Ok lets go i guess" Alexis said unsure.

"Good" Mark said grabbing her hand and pulling her away into the setting sun.  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Mark yelled back.

"Where are you taking me anyway? Its not like theres a city on this island"  
Alexis wondered.

"I got something better than a city" Mark reassured her.

And true enough it was way better than a city. When they reached their destination it was a site to behold. They were perched upon a cliff way high up and below them was the sea banging against the island. When they looked out they saw the sun just setting past the horizon making the ocean a yellow gold color.

"Oh my god its beautiful mark" Alexis said amazed.

Mark walked over to a picnic basket resting on a blanket and sat down. "your seat my lady" he said in a charming voice.

She blushed slightly and sat next to him "thank you" was all she could manage to say for now.

Mark pulled out all the stops tonight. He pulled out 2 wine glasses and poured her a glass of apple cider since they were underaged to drink real alcohol.

"What are we eating?" Alexis wondered.

"Grilled fish with mashed potatoes and freshly cooked broccli. Is that ok"  
Mark asked.

"Thats perfect it sounds delicious" Alexis said.

"I made it personally" Mark said.

"A good duelist and a chef? What cant you do?" Alexis said

"Apparently get you to go out with me without having to duel you..." Mark said

"Well maybe if you didnt act like a total playboy all the time then i might have considered it." Alexis said boldly

"So you dont like that?" Mark wondered.

"Of course not no women does we like to be respected if you men understood that you could have girlfriends instead of just dates" Alexis sais harshly.

"So if i acted like myself you would be my girlfriend?" Mark said hopefully.

"Woah slow down. Maybe i would but not if you act like that and not right away in due time though. Keep cooking like this and it could be sooner than you think" Alexis winked at im and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "wow this is really good! umm by the way where did you get the supplies for this meal anyway?"

"Well i asked dorothy for them she wouldnt give me them unless i told her why i needed them" Mark answered.

"How did you know i would go on a date with you today?" Alexis asked.

"Well thats why i offered to walk you home i was gonna ask you and hope you say yes." Mark said.

"Oh thats sweet" Alexis said as she took a bite of her fish.

Mark started eating as well. They were both happy to just be enjoying each others company. Alexis was starting to warm up to the idea of having Mark as a boyfriend and Mark was already warmed up.

After the two had finished the meal it was dark out and rather chilly. Those sleevless obelisk blue shirts didnt help Alexis at all. Mark gave her his jacket, its one of the moves that guys use that never grow old. She cuddled up closer to him enjoying his warmth as Mark slightly blushed.

"This is the best day ever" Mark said smiling ear to ear.

Alexis blushed as she noticed how close they were but did not move "Mark i want to thank you for this wonderful evening." Alexis said.

"Your welcome, but maybe i should walk you home since its late out" Mark offered.

"I would like that alot" Alexis said smiling.

The two of them got up. Mark packed up the stuff putting the dirty plates and the blanket in the basket as Alexis stretched her legs out a little.

"Shall we go?" Mark asked.

"We shall." Alexis responded and they both laughed at this and started walking

At the docks for the boats Mark offered to take her all the way but she declined.

"If my DA sees you this late i will be in alot of trouble" Alexis stated.

"But i thought guys were allowed if a girl invited them" Mark asked.

"Yeah up until midnight and its 1 am" Alexis said.

"Wow we were out for 6 hours!" Mark said.

"It seemed like forever to me" Alexis said smiling as she got into the boat.

"well i will see you tomorrow then" Mark said.

"Oh i almost forgot" Alexis said getting out of the boat.

"What?" Mark said.

Just then Alexis walked up to him and kissed mark on the lips real fast. "Thanks for the wonderful evening" Alexis said getting back in the boat and rowing away.

"This was the best day of my life" Mark said just standing there.

End Chapter 3

(A/N)

I hope you like this chapter i thought it was pretty good myself but then again i have to, to make myself feel good to keep writing. Anyway please R&R all reviews are welcome. 


	4. Pro Duel!

The New Semester 

Chapter 4

Pro game!

The next morning Mark, Joe, and Jaden lay in bed motionless because luckily for them it was saturday. Mark had a happy look on his face as he was still sleeping and possibly dreaming. He shifted over and fell from the top bunk landing on his back.

"Ow..." was all he could manage to say from being in so much pain.

Jaden however was still asleep even though Mark made a pretty loud thud when he hit the ground. Joe snapped his eyes open and looked over the side of the bed and started to laugh a little.

"ha ha what happened?" Joe asked.

"I dont know. One minute i was having a wonderful dream, the next i was like this on the floor in pain." Mark answered slowly getting up.

"Well im going back to sleep try not to make anymore noise please" Joe said turning to face the wall.

"What ever im going to get some breakfast" Mark said

"Breakfast!" Jaden yelled jumping out of bed almost knocking over Mark.

Mark caught his balance and stood up right wincing from the pain in his back.

"Yeah breakfast wanna come?" He asked.

"Anytime lets go" Jaden said heading towards the door. Although he was stopped by Mark.

"You might wanna put some clothes on first" Mark said as he looked at Jaden wearing only a tank top and boxer shorts.

"Oh right" He said laughing a little, rubbing the back of his head.

They both got dressed and left Joe to sleep walking together towards the cafeteria. Sirus and Bastion soon joined them at the entrance of the building.

"Another day, another delicious meal!" Jaden said walking inside.

"You call that delicious?" Bastion said not stating it specifically to anyone,  
not that anyone was paying attention anyway.

They sat at their usual table and began chatting away.

"I heard that there was some super famous duelist coming to join the school"  
Syrus said.

"Fashionably late" Mark stated.

"I cant wait to duel him" Jaden said.

"You can have him after me" Mark said smiling.

"So long as I get to duel today its been getting boring lately." Jaden said.

"Yeah i know what you mean" Mark said.

Just as that was said the chazz had to come in and make his big fancy entrance. He walked over and sat 4 tables from what he called the loser squad.

Some girls offered to sit next to him but...

"The Chazz sits alone!" He roared at them.

They walked away talking bad about him "we were just feeling sorry for him anyway" said one girl. "yeah who wants to sit with a drop out like him anyway"  
said the other which really pissed off Chazz.

The strangest thing is Alexis was nowhere to be found and no one really seemed to notice at all.

Breakfast ended and they decided to walk around Duel Academy and give Mark the full tour, since the only places he knew how to find were his dorm, the girls dorm, and the main building, kind of like Jaden.

"So where are you taking me first?" Mark wondered.

"The beach!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden you dont even know where the beach is..." Syrus said.

"And thats why you guys are gonna take us there!" Jaden said smiling.

And as soon as they were gonna take off they bumped into to someone, wearing an Obelisk blue uniform.

"Sorry man" Jaden said. "Zane!"

"Jaden! fancy meeting you here at this moment." He said

"Whos this guy?" Mark wondered.

"Thats my big brother" Syrus said "He went pro and we dont know why hes here"

"Hi my names Zane Trusdale." He said extending a hand torwards Mark.

"Mark Louis" He said shaking his hand "Nice to meet someone famous. Wanna duel?"

"Right now?" Zane said.

"Yeah why not" Mark said.

"Well i kinda have to be somewhere. Other than that im visiting." Zane answered.

"Oh dont worry ill make it quick." Mark said with a grin.

"Oh really? Very well then lets make it fast you can go first" Zane stated.

"Ok good" Mark said putting on his duel disk and getting out his deck.

Zan copied the motion and they both drew 5 cards. The rest of the group moved over to the side lines as the duel began and their life points flashed at 4000 each. "Duel" they both yelled in unison.

"My move" he said drawing. "I set two cards and end my turn" Mark said as his life points flashed at 4000

"He doesnt seem to be off to a good start" Syrus said.

"Dont worry if he duels as good as i think then Zane is gonna have a run for his money" Jaden said.

"Ok my turn" Zane said drawing as well. "I use Power bond and fuse my 3 cyber dragons to create Cyber End Dagon!"

"Woah his first turn?" Mark said stunned.

"Yeah and now my dragon attack his life points directly!" Zane yelled.

"Not so fast my friend I use my scapegoat" Mark said as four little sheep came onto his side of the field.

"Fine attack 3 of his scapegoat!" Zane yelled and soon enough his dragon wiped out his goats leaving but one left "Now diffusion!" He said seperating his dragon to three cyber dragons. "Attack his last scapegoat" Zane said as the dragon made quick work of his goat. "And now double attack finish him off"  
Zane ordered his last 2 monsters.

"Not so fast i can still stop one of them" Mark yelled revealing his face down "Sakuretsu Armor!" and sure enough one of his dragons was gone however the other one just continued on with the attack and took him down to less than half, Mark flinched in pain as his life points fell to 1900. "Not bad, but its my turn now" He said slowly rising from his knees. "I summon a monster in face down defence mode and end my turn" Mark said.

'hes stalling but for what?' Zane thought to himself as he drew his card and his life points flashed at 4000.

"I use different dimension capsule, this card allows me to remove a card from play for 2 turns then in 2 turns i get that card in my hand" Zane said removing a card from play. "Now i attack your face down" He said as his dragon lunged forward and destroyed his card.

"You attacked my unhappy maiden and her special ability activate, when shes destroyed as a result of battle your battle phase automatically ends." Mark said.

"Very well i end my turn." Zane said.

Mark drew his card and his life points flashed at 1900 behind him. "Now I use reinforcement of the army, this allows me to get a warrior type monster from my deck and put it in my hand" Mark said searching his deck for his monster.  
"Next i set a card and activate Wave-Motion Cannon. Im done for now." Mark said with a smile.

"Well what does your cannon do?" Zane wondered.

"Youll find out soon" Mark answered smoothly.

'I dont wanna take my chances with that card but i gotta leave, ill end it here' Zane thought as he drew and his life points flashed 4000 behind him.  
"I use mystical space typhoon" Zane roared just as soon as Mark was going to activate it.

"Shit" Mark swore.

"Now my dragon end this attack his face down card" Zane said and sure enough his monster was destroyed. "Well whats his special ability?" Zane asked.

"It doesnt matter it wont help me" Mark answered.

"I still want to know" Zane pestered.

"Fine. When he is flipped face up you cant set any cards for the rest of the turn." Mark explained.

"Very well Cyber dragon end this duel!" His cyber dragon went through him causing his life points to drop all the way to 0 and Mark fell to his knees.

He started laughing uncontrollably and fell on his back. "I finally lost a duel" Mark said still laughing. "Thank you Zane for everything I feel great even though i lost" He said taking in deep breaths. "I always thought losing hurt alot thats why I strived to win all the time and i succeded at that. But now I know other wise. It doesnt matter if I win or lose the only thing that matters is if you have fun doing it all that way through and I sure did have fun losing especially to you Zane but next time it wont be so easy, so be ready." Mark finished off his speech.

Jaden and the gang walked over to Mark and helped him up.

"That was a pretty good duel, you lasted longer than Jaden the first time we dueled." Zane said giving one of his rare smiled. "I must take my leave now but I hope to see you all again real soon, and I look forward to that rematch." Zane then walked away leaving everyone standing there.

"Lets continue the tour!" Syrus yelled out.

"All right!" Jaden yelled.

All of them started walking down the hill together with their goal in sight.

End Chapter 4

(A/N)

Ok I loved your reviews keep them up I hope you like the way I wrote this chapter all of a sudden Zane comes back, hes not evil yet, yet! Ok please R&R all are welcome, all are welcome. Thanks alot.


	5. Tyranno Terror!

The New Semester 

Chapter 5

Tyranno Terror!

"Man that was some duel" Mark said recalling todays past events.

**Flashback:**

The gang, including Mark, were walking down the hill and about to cross the bridge when they were stopped by some Ra Yellow with a dinosaur bandana and sleevless jacket.

"Stop you may not pass" The Ra yellow student roared.

"But we have to got this way to get to the beach" Jaden pleaded.

"Be that as it may this is my territory and no tresspassers allowed" He said.

"How bout a duel?" Jaden offered.

"A duel?" He asked.

"Yeah I win you let us pass, I lose we go home" Jaden explained.

"Ok your on!" The kid yelled.

"Wait whats your name?" Jaden asked.

"The names Sergeant Hassleberry" He answered.

"Well Hassleberry nice to meet you im Jaden" He answered.

"J I think this is a bad idea" Syrus said trying to convince Jaden not to duel.

"Relax Sy ill be fine" Jaden answered back trying to reassure his friend. "Shall we?"

"Bring it!" Hassleberry yelled as he readied his duel disk and put his deck into the slot in one quick motion.

"Ok get your game on" Jaden yelled as he drew 5 cards and his life points flashed behind him at 4000.

"Can do son." Hassleberry said also drawing 5 cards as his life points flashed behind him at 4000.

"Yeah you can do it Serg" His group of subordinates cheered him on.

"Beat him good!" Jadens friends cheered him on.

"Would you like to start us off?" Jaden offered.

"My pleasure." Hassleberry said as he drew an extra card. "I think ill start off by special summoning Gilasaurus in attack mode" A rather petite looking dino appeared on the field in attack mode. "However he wont be on the field for long because i sacrifice him for Dark Triceratops" The Dino disentegrated in a stream of light to be replaced by a huge black triceratops. "Ill call it a turn" He said his life points flashing at 4000 behind him.

"Sweet turn but its my go now" Jaden said drawing as his life points flashed at 4000 behind him. "Ok I summon Elemental hero Bubbleman in attack mode and when hes the only monster on the field when summoned i get to draw 2 cards"  
Jaden explained to hassleberry as a hero in all blue wearing a light blue cape appeared in front of Jaden while he drew 2 cards. "Now i use Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian and summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wing-Man"  
Jaden yelled out as a man with half of his side red and the other red came out of a beam of light.

"Big deal my dino still has more attack points" He told Jaden unbothered by his two creatures.

"Yeah i know that, its the reason for this card. Skyscraper" Jaden said putting the card in the field spell zone and massive buildings arose from the ground covering the sun.

"Nothing happened" Hassleberry told him.

"Oh really check again, Flame wing-man attack his Dark Triceratops" Just then Flame wing-man rose into the air covering a bit of the fake moon that loomed over head and came striking down hard. "See when skyscraper is out all monsters with elemental hero in its name that are attacked by or attack a monster that is weaker than it he gains 1000 extra points!" Jaden explained as Flame Wing-mans attack went from 2100 to 3100. His hero hit his monster hard taking away 700 life points as it fell to 3300. "And now his super power kicks in see when Flame Wing-man destroys a monster you take damage to your life points equal to the number of your monsters attack points."

"But thats 2400!" Hassleberry yelled as Flame Wing-man came back and released a hail storm of fire upon him dropping his life points to 900.

"And lets not forget about bubbleman" Jaden said smiling. "Attack" And just like that Bubbleman shot a beam of water right at him and it dropped his life points to 100. "I think ill end it there" Jaden said as his life points flashed at 4000 behind him.

"Ok my move" Sergeant Hassleberry drew, life points at 100. "Darn theres nothing I can do..." Hassleberry said wanting to give up.

"Dont say that Hassleberry" Jaden told him. "You know what i love about dueling?" Jaden asked him.

"No why?" Hassleberry looked up.

"I love that when you least expect it one draw can change the outcome of any duel!" He yelled.

This seemed to cheer Hassleberry up a little. "Ok I use pot of greed and now I get 2 more cards" Hassleberry picked up 2 cards and was surprised. "Ok I Summon Sabersaurus in attac mode, now I activate Dyno Destruction. What this does is by sending one card the graveyard i can destroy all the monsters on your side of the field so long as i have a dino on the field." And just like that all of Jadens monsters were gone. "Now attack him directly!" Hassleberry ordered his monster and it charged right at Jaden and took a bite from him, his life points dropped to 1100 as Jaden flinched. "I end my turn with a face down" Hassleberry said as his life points flashed at 100 behind him.

"Ok my turn" Jaden said as his life points showed at 1100. "I summon Elemental hero Sparkman come on out!" He said as a man in blue armor with yellow trim showed up in front of Jaden. "Now attack his Dino go!" And sparkman was off to end the duel but...

"You triggered my trap Jurassic Impact, now it stops your attack, you take 1000 points of damage and i gain 1000 life points." And sure enough his life points rose to 1100 and Jadens fell to 100.

"Good move man, but now i use emergency provisions and get rid oof skyscraper." Jaden said as his life points ros to 1100 and his skyscraper field disappeared. "Now i use flute of summoning kuribih! This lets me get my winged kuriboh in my hand then i can summon it on the field." And winged kuriboh appeared on the field. "Next i set a card and use pot of greed" the last card in his hand until he drew H - Heated heart and O - Oversoul. "Im done there." He said as his life points showed at 100 behind him.

"Ok my turn." Hassleberry said drawing as his life points showed at 1100.  
"Now Sabersaurus attack his winged Kuriboh!" Hassleberry ordered. "and thats game"

"Not so fast" Jaden said. "I use Transcendent Wings, first i send winged kuriboh and 2 cards from my hand and i can special summon winged kuriboh LV10 next I sacrifice him to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field and you take damage equal to the number of attack points of your monsters."

"But that means..." Hassleberry started.

"Good game dude but i win!" And he did because Hassleberries life points fell all the way to 0.

**Flashback end:**

"Yeah it was a sweet duel" Jaden said. "Hassleberry is real good at dueling"

"Yeah i though you were gonna lose for a sec" Syrus said.

"Not at all" Jaden answered back.

So The group were heading back to the dorm when Mark realized.

"What the? We never went to the beach!"


	6. Beach Duel!

The New Semester 

Chapter 6

Beach Duel!!

Ok its only 3pm at DA and they still have time to make it to the spot that they have been trying to go to for a while now the beach!!! Jaden and the gang had enough exercise from: Walking around for hours, dueling, walking back to the dorm, and walking back up the hill.

"Ok...I can see it..." Baston said out of breath holding his towel, a radio,  
and his swimming trunks.

"Yeah me too" Syrus said also holding his towel and swimming trunks but no radio.

"Where?" Mark said coming up behind him wearing a dark blue pair pf swim trunks that reached just past his knees while his towel was around his neck,  
his duel deck was around his waist, and he had a beach ball for some reason.

"I think its there" Jaden said pointing past some trees at the ocean as he had on dark red swim trunks while his deck was around his waist, he had his towel in his arm, and he had some sun tan lotion.

It was 90 degrees outside.

"I still dont see why you guys didnt change at the dorm like us" Mark appointed his comment to Bastion and Syrus who were still wearing there school uniforms in the sweltering heat.

"Yeah and especially carrying all that stuff" Jaden mostly meant Bastion "I mean come on a radio?"

"I like to sun bathe to music" Was all Bastion said as he walked off.

"Besides we're not built like you guys, all muscled up or for Jadens case tone" Syrus said.

"So your gonna be seen at the beach like that why not just go there like that"  
Mark explained.

"I only want to be seen at the beach like that not around campus!!" Syrus yelled.

And with enough words said they were off once again to the beach hoping not to get interupted.

"Wouldnt it be cool if we had a theme song?" Jaden said as they walked together. Although no one payed him any mind.

At the beach they were surprised that nobody was to be found.

"Thats wierd on a day like this shouldnt people take advantage?" Mark said.

"Maybe they had stuff to do" Syrus pointed out.

"Like what?! We're on an island, we had no homework, its 90 degrees, and its sunday!!!!" Mark yelled. "I atleast wanted to see some skin" Mark said.

Just then some guy came from the shadows of a tree and approached the usual group. He was taller than Mark, he had braids that reached his shoulders, and had really dark skin. He wore baggy black jeans and Ra Yellow jacket with white undershirt you could see because his jacket was unbuttoned.

"Yo son this is my spot ya best to press off if ya know whats good fo ya" The stranger said.

"I have no idea what you just said" Jaden answered.

"He said we have to leave or face the consequences" Mark said.

Everyone was shocked that Mark actually understood what this guy was saying.

"However im willing to face the consequences" Mark said getting his deck out.  
"But i forgot my duel disk" Mark told them putting his hand behind his head.

"Dont worry bro use mine" Jaden said as he tossed him his.

"Thanks man." Mark turned his attention to the new kid. "Whats your name"  
Mark asked duel disk on and ready.

"The names Shawn, dog iight? Now lets duel!" He said arming his duel disk with his deck as a small crowd of people started to form around them.

"Hey theres the people" Baston said, however he was ignored.

"Hey theres the people" Syrus said the same exact thing except.

"Hey your right Sy" Jaden said.

"But I just!!! oh never mind..." Baston said as he crept to a corner and watched the duel from a far.

"I guess ill start us off then" Mark said drawing 6 cards as his life points flashed behind at 4000.

"Fo sho" Shawn said drawing 5 cards as his life points flashed at 4000 behind him.

"Ok cool First off I set a monster in face down defense mode, then i set 2 cards and end my turn." Mark said as his points showed again at 4000.

"Cool son, My go. Ready for a beat down?" Shawn asked drawing a card as his life points too flashed at 4000 again. "I summon Breakdance kid in attack mode" Then all of a sudden a kid wearing baggy pants and a tanktop showed up on his side of the field. "time to give my man some points yo. I use my boombox spell card and it raises my monsters attack by 1000 points for this turn" and sure enough Breakdance kids attack rose to 2000 as he now held a radio in his hands. "Now attack his face down homie" The little kid sent some pulses from the radio to Marks side of the field and destroyed his monster.

"Ok lets go searchlight man activate your ability. See when searchlight man is flipped up you cant set any more cards this turn." Mark explained as he put his card in the graveyard.

"You done son?" Shawn asked

"Yeah but im not your child" Mark told him.

"I know that dog its just an expression anyway I end my turn." Shawn said life points still at 4000.

"My turn" Mark said drawing, life points at 4000. "Cool I summon Blade knight in attack mode then i use the warrior returning alive to get back Searchlight man" and a knight wearing all black armor appeared on the field holding a curved sword and Searchlight man appeared on the field in attack mode all blue with searchlights all over his body and a T.V. like thing for a face.

"Ok check it son my Breakdance kid uses his special ability now see. When ever you normal summon, flip summon, or special summon a monster you lose 500 points fo each summon got it? now Breakdance kid you know the drill go" Shawn finally finished explaining as his monsters radio sent pulse waves towards him and it took away 1000 of his life points.

"Ok now i set a card and my blade knights ability activates. When i have 1 or less cards in my hand his attack increases by 400." Mark said as blade knights attack increased to 2000 total. "Now attack his Breakdance kid!!" Mark ordered and just like that blade knight cut through Breakdance kid and took 1000 life points from Shawn as it fell to 3000. "Im not done yet, Searchlight man lets go" Mark said as searchlight man sent a beam of light towards shawn and his life points fell to 2000. "Im done for now" Mark said as his life points showed at 3000.

"Good fo me. Cause I use Ghetto community field spell card. Now all my dark attribute monsters get 2 less stars to summon. So raise the roof Ghetto kid"  
and a small kid wearing black baggy pants, a baggy tanktop, gold chains, and his cap backwards came onto the field. "Yeah he wont be here fo long son cause i sacrifice him to special summon Ghetto Star, and when he attacks he attacks all of your monsters at once" Shawn explained as a tall man with an unbuttoned blue shirt, jeans, blue cap turned to the side, and blue crystal chain showed on His side of the field with 3800 attack points. "You know what to do" Shawn said as his monster ran over to Marks side of the field and prepared to attack.

"I didnt play all these traps just so i cant use them. I activate-" Mark was cut off.

"No i activate House Party, see during my battle phase traps cant be used this turn cause the musics to loud" and his monster continued with the attack and destroyed both his monsters amd he would of lost the duel there but...

"Fine then i send my last card to the graveyard. Goodbye Kuriboh, when he goes to the grave all the battle damage of 1 monster becomes 0" Mark said just barely saving himself for another turn but Ghetto star destroed his monsters still.

"Good move son, I think ill end my turn with 2 face downs" Shawns life points flashed behind him at 2000.

"Ok my move" Mark said drawing, life points at 3000. "Sweet i use pot of greed and now i get 2 cards. Next I summon armed dragon lv 3 in attack mode and end it there." Mark said life points flashing at 3000.

"Ok my move" Shawn said drawing a card, life points at 2000.

"Activate trap Threatning Roar, now you cant attack me this turn." Mark reacted as quickly as possible while still trying to explain the card.

"Ok I summon Ballin Kid and end my turn" Shawn said as his life points showed at 2000.

"Good" Mark said drawing. "Standby phase I get Armed dragon LV5 from my deck"  
Mark said searching his deck for his dragon. "Next I use Raigeki Break on your Ghetto Star" Mark sent a card to the graveyard and ghetto star was gone. "Now I use Pay the Price a ,which is a contineuous spell card, and for every magic or trap card you use or set you take 500 points of damage. Now my dragon attack his Ballin Kid" and with a great gust of wind Armed Dragon LV 5 took out Ballin Kid as Shawns life points fall to 1000. "Im done" Mark said as his life points show at 3000. "Oh and lets not forget My dragons ability, after he destroys a monster this turn at the end of the turn he evolves to Armed Dragon LV7" A giant dragon rose from the beam of light.

"Yo thats grimy son" Shawn said drawing a card, life points flashing at 1000.  
"Ok I summon a face down monster and end my turn." Shawn said life points at 1000 still.

"Ok my go" Mark said drawing, life points at 3000 still. "Now I equip my dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush and what this does is when he destroys a monster in defence mode its taked the difference of his attack points and your monsters defence points and subtracts them from your life points." Mark explained to Shawn. "Now my dragon attack!!" Mark ordered.

"Not really son I use ma trap card" Shawn said.

"Ok but you have to pay the price" Mark said as Shawns life points fell to 500.

"Whatever son its worth it because i activate sakuretsu armor which destroys your dragon." Shawn said as his card flipped.

"Is that it? Not that it would of worked anyway because of my trap, trap jammer." and Shawns trap was canceled so the attack went through and his face down Breakdance kid was gone and Shawns life points fell to 0.

"Good game man." Mark said extending a hand to Shawn.

Shawn grabbed his hand and pulled himself up off the sand.

"Yeah it was iight" Shawn said.

Jaden was puzzled as to what he said through out the whole entire duel but tried his hardest to follow along. Baston and Syrus were just as confused as Jaden but kind of got it more, kind of.

"Now for some fun in the sun!!!" Mark yelled

However there fun was interupted when it started to rain.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!" Mark yelled "I sware something is keeping me from my fun"

Everyone tried to cover themselves as they ran for cover, all except Mark who planned on getting wet anyway. He handed the duel disk to Jaden who ran off soon after getting it, put his cards in his rubber protecter -rain proof,  
and walked back to the dorm very very slowly getting soaking wet along the way mumbling.

"I hate my life" Over and over again.

Chapter 6 end.

(A/N)

Ok here it is chapter 6 better late than never, but then again it isnt late.  
Anyway I hope you can enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Any complaints you have you know how to reach me and dont forget to R&R.


	7. Light Exercise, or a Run for your Life?

The New Semester 

Chapter 7

Light exercise, or a run for your life?

Mark walked through the rain getting completly soaked when Alexis came across him and shielded him from the rain with her umbrella.

"If you walk around like that you'll catch cold" She said smiling her usual sweet smile.

"I dont really care, I came to this school thinking of it as a vacation but all I do is work, by that I mean dueling..." Mark said moping.

"Well dueling is fun you know" Alexis said

"Yeah but the type of fun I want is relaxing on the beach with you in a skin tight bathing suit putting suntan lotion on my back while the sun shines down on us" Mark said as he started to imagine it.

"You better not be imagining me in a skin tight bathing suit!!!" Alexis yelled at him.

"O-of course not!!" Mark said looking at Alexis who was now glaring at him.

"Good now back to your dorm you go" Alexis said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Mark said saluting her.

"I sware one of these days..." Alexis started, then Mark started laughing, and then she started laughing, and they were both laughing for no reason.

"Well enough of that im bored here lets go get something to eat please im starved after that match" Mark said.

"Match?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah you should of seen it I totally owned this guy on the beach, sure he put up a challenge but still no comparison to-" Mark was cut off by no other than...

"Hellooooo my darling sister how are you and whos your boyfriend?!" Atticus said from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hes not my-" Alexis started but was cut off by Mark.

"Hi my names Mark Louis" He started as he put his arm around Alexis, the woman of his affection, "Im first year Slifer Red and proud of it!" He finished off.

"Well im glad to hear that!" Atticus said in a cheery voice. "Im also glad to see my sister found herself a solid boyfriend!" Atticus finished.

Just then Alexis threw his arm off her and twisted it around his back, which caused him to fall to the floor and she sat on his back. "Ok first off Dear Brother!! Mark is not my boyfriend he is my "friend" got it?!"

"But i heard you two went out on a date?" Atticus said quizically.

Alexis slightly blushed "Just cause we went out on a date does not make us automatically boyfriend and girlfriend and another thing who told you we went out on a date!?!?!"

"Well everyone around campus knows about it..." Atticus said.

"Umm I dont want to be a bother but-" Mark was cut off.

"Then shut the hell up im talking right now!!" Alexis yelled out.

"Yes Ma'am..." Mark said positioning himself in a comfy position because in the few days he has know Alexis he can tell this will take a while.

"Now back to you!!" Alexis yelled pointing at her brother who stood there getting wet.

"Yes sis?" He said as if nothing has happened.

"Dont sis me!! Do you know how everyone knows that we went on a date?!" Alexis asked.

"Well... no" Atticus said blandly.

"My arm hurts.." Mark started to complain then he sneezed, "Im cold now, can we go eat now?"

"In a minute!" Alexis said.

"Sis you have anger problems.." Atticus said.

"Whatever, who told you that we went out?" Alexis asked.

"Honestly... I have no clue" Atticus replied.

"But then how?!" Alexis said.

"Well see I was looking at the ocean from my usual spot I saw Marks duel, good job by the way" Atticus complimented him.

"Oh thanks it was a good duel you know" Mark said still underneath Alexis.

"We must duel sometime" Atticus said.

"Yeah we have to it'll be fun" Mark said as he noticed the anger in Alexis start to rise.

"Oh right, anyway in the middle of the duel I overheard some girls walk by and  
they said Alexis and Mark went out on a date" Atticus finished finally.

Alexis rose up off of Mark and he turned around popping his arm in place and looking up her skirt before she noticed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She screamed, and ran off torwards a tree as she noticed Mark looking at her teddy bear panties.

"I didnt see anything honest!!" Mark yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Oh come on Lexi ive seen you in your underwear lots of times" Atticus said.

"Yeah but that was home when I was 8 and you were 10 its different now!!" She screamed once more.

"Umm... hmmm... I got nothing" Mark said turning to Atticus.

"Some roses always make your women feel better" Atticus said.

"IM NOT HIS WOMEN!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!!!" She yelled her lungs out.

Mark slowly started to walk off to the cafeteria while Atticus was getting yelled at. His plan failed...miserably.

"And where do you think your going?" Alexis asked.

"Somewhere not here" Mark said and he ran off forgeting the cold.

"Im not through with you though" Alexis said chasing after him while Atticus just stood there.

"Ahh young love" He said to himself.

Mark ran into the Main Building of Duel Academy, Alexis close by. He ran through doors, class rooms, halls after halls, then finally made his way into Crowlers class.. oh wait Chancelor Crowlers class. He switched off the lights, closed the door, and his behind his desk. Alexis walked in 5 minutes later.

"Come on out I know your in here" She yelled.

Mark remained quiet and hidden under his desk hoping she would leave soon. He, however, though of it as a game and wanted to win. She wanted to catch him and think of what to do later. Mark, being stupid though...

"Here I am my love!!" He yelled out. "Catch me if you can!" He said running out the back entrance and through the halls as he slipped and slided all the way back to the exit.

Alexis gave chase also having fun, not to much for the fact she wanted to kill him, but fun none the less. Mark finally made his way back to te Slifer Red dorm. He was cold, tired, wet, and breathless. Mark grabbed his towel and wrapped himself around it and noticed someone else who should be here.

"one, two, three?" Mark said puzzled as Sergeant Hassleberry turned around.

"What happened?!" Jaden asked.

"...Alexis" Mark said trying to catch his breath.

"What did she do?" Joe asked him.

"At ease private, cant you see this solider needs rest?" Hassleberry said offering him a chair.

"Thank you" Mark replied, his breathing starting to stabilize a bit as he sat in the chair and he explained what happened.

"So what panties did she have on?!" Joe asked being the pervert he is.

"Oh dont ask that!" Jaden said.

Mark, on the other hand, leaned in and whispered "White teddy bear panties"

The two sat there in silence for a moment and started laughing like crazy.

"But arent those for like little kids?!" Joe said laughing.

"You making fun of her?" Mark said seriously.

"But you are" Joe said.

"yeah but not that much man. maybe she had an excuse." Mark reasoned.

"Whatever" Joe said crawling into his bed.

"Ok onto my next question, Hassleberry why are you here?" Mark asked.

"Well I lost to Jaden so im his subordinate now" Hassleberry answered.

"I see and where are you gonna sleep because we dont have enough beds and chazz hates us for some reason..." Mark said.

"Ill sleep on the floor private!" He said saluting.

"Ok we're not in the military so you dont have to salute all the time..." Mark said.

"Understood" He said putting his arm down

"Well after my run I think ill just hit the hay for a while ok" Mark said climbing his bed slowly as he sneezed on the way up.

"I think you have a cold" Jaden said.

"Its nothing ill be fine in the morning I have cold medicine" Mark said pulling out a bottle that said, Robetussion on it.

"Ok feel better then" Jaden said as he turned his attention back to Sergeant Hassleberry.

Mark took a big swig of the bottle and fell asleep for the night thinking of how to deal with Alexis in the morning.

(A/N)Ok here you go, sorry no dueling in this one but i cant research at this point im kind of sick just like Mark I know. Anyway you know the drill tell me what you think. R&R.


	8. The Alchemic Duelist

The New Semester 

Chapter 8

The Alchemic Duelist

Mark woke up to the sound of very loud snoring, seriously it was a better alarm than the ones that shoot water at you. He got out of bed and walked to the window. He took a big breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth.

"See good as new" Mark said to himself. "Yo everyone wake up we have class today, unfortunately."

And sure enough everyone woke up and groaned all with the exception of one person, and he was the culprit of the snoring!!

"AHA I found the snorer!!" Mark yelled at Hassleberry who was asleep next to the bunk on the floor inside his sleeping bag like he was a rock. "I said wake up!!" Mark said as he kicked his sleeping bag and Serg. woke up right away.

"Sergeant Hassleberry reporting for duty, sir!!" He said as he removed his ear plugs.

"Earplugs?!" Mark yelled out.

"Yeah I have trouble sleeping sometimes" Serg. said.

(A/N)  
From this point on i will just call Hassleberry Serg. ok

Mark just stood there in silence as Jaden, and Joe moved like zombies to do there morning routines. Mark soon followed them to wash up and get dressed.

At the cafeteria they all sat at there table with the following: Mark, Joe, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Serg., and Ale- wait wheres Alexis?

"Hey guys wheres Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe she found cooler people to hang out with!" Syrus shouted.

"Relax im sure shes coming." Mark reassured Syrus.

And sure enough Alexis walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a tray, got some food, and sat next to Jaden and Mark.

"Hey Alexis" Mark said cheerily.

Alexis gave him an evil glare.

"Oh right i see..." Mark responded.

"Was it really that bad?" Jaden asked.

"And do you really wear teddy bear panties?!" Joe said laughing and slightly choking on his rice.

Alexis payed them no mind and just ate her breakfast in peace.

"Look Alexis im sorry for the incident yesterday... I couldnt help it" Mark apologized with all his heart.

"Do you really mean it?" Alexis finally spoke.

"Of course I do I would never want to hurt you in anyway" Mark said.

"Well... ok I forgive you, but no more stupid shit like that!" Alexis yelled out.

"Fair enough" Mark said.

Alexis got up and walked to Joe, "And you what if I like those panties got a problem with that?!" Alexis said in a threatning voice that everyone could tell she meant it. "Anyone else here got something to say?!"

Everyone shut up and continued eating breakfast.

After breakfast the group, except Chazz, attended there first class, which was Card Alchemy. Another day, another boring class of Crowler not having a clue what hes teaching. The bell rang and now for there second class, Spell cards.

"Ok now can anyone tell me a quick play spell cards affect, give me an example and tell me what it does?" Said the teacher.

Everyone in the room was silent either they were to shy, to lazy, to cool (or so he though, chazz...,), or just plain didnt know.

"Fine will, Jaden Yuki please tell me" Teacher told him.

Jaden rose up and face the class from his seat. "Umm ok a field spell card is a card that can be activated during your opponents turn, right?" Jaden asked.

"Correct, now give me an example" The teacher told him.

(A/N) The teachers nameless...

"Ok an example would be ummm oh! Trancendant Wings, see when you have a winged kuriboh on the field you can use it. By discarding 2 cards and your kuriboh,  
you can summon winged kuriboh lv 10!" Jaden finished off.

Everyone stared in aww that he actually got a question in class right.

"Very good Mr.Yuki very good" The teacher complimented him.

"Been my answer all last year, it had to pay off in some class" Jaden said with a grin.

(A/N)  
OMG JADEN GOT A QUESTION RIGHT SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!

And so another class went by, and another, and another, until finally it was over and they had the rest of the day off to goof around.

"So what you wanna do?" Mark asked.

"I dont know you?" Jaden asked Syrus.

"I dont know you?" Syrus asked Alexis.

"I dont know you?" Alexis asked Bastion.

"I dont know you?" Bastion asked Joe, but Joe was no go.

"Joe?" Mark asked looking aroung for any sign of him. "You see him anywhere"  
Mark asked them all.

The group nodded there head, no, in unison.

"Oh well whos gonna go missing next Bastion?" Mark said.

"Ha Ha very funny" Bastion said.

"Lets go eat!" Jaden offered.

"We just ate an hour ago!!!" Mark yelled.

"Yeah but im hungry, and a growing boy needs to eat" Jaden said.

"At last I found you Jaden!!!" A Mysterious voice said as a guy popped out of nowhere wearing a black robe, with a golden rope he used as a belt around his waist, his fac was hidden however.

Jaden not surprised responded in his usual tone "Hey hows it goin?" He asked.

"Your not scared?" The Man asked.

"No wierd shit like this always happens on this island, I just learned to accept it." Jaden answered.

"Very well my name is Ansem and I wish to duel you." He said.

(A/N)  
sorry Ansem was the only thing i could come up on short notice. I dont own him, just the name...

"Ok get your game on!!" Jaden yelled, putting on his duel disk.

"Finally I get to actually watch a duel for once" Mark said as he sat on the ground and pulled Alexis ontop of him.

"What do you think your doing?!" She said pissed already.

"Just relax i just wanna watch this duel" Mark answered.

"Look Ill sit next to you but not on you ok!" Alexis said getting off of him.

"Fair enough" Mark said putting his arm around her.

She let him, just for now, and watched the duel. Ansem put his duel disk on too and shuffled his deck.

"I will start us off" Ansem said drawing 6 cards, as his life points flashed at 4000 behind him.

"Ok" Jaden said drawing 5 cards as his life points too flashed at 4000.

"First I use the spell card, forbidden alchemy. Now every spell card played I gain 300 life points. Next I set 1 card and summon Homunculus the Alchemic being." Ansem said as a black, and red monster appeared on his side of the field and his attack points showed at 1800. "I end my turn" He said as his points showed at 4000 still.

Jaden drew his card, life points at 4000. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" He yelled out as a man with a bubble shooter for an arm with a white cape appeared on the field with 800 attack points. "And when hes the only card on my side of the field when summoned I get 2 more cards" Jaden said as he drew 2 cards.

"Not so fast, before you draw I use my Pain Staking Alchemy card its a trap and when you draw you lose 100 life points for each card" Ansem finished explaining.

Just when Jaden drew his points fell to 3800. "Ok now I use Polymerization and fuse Clayman with Sparkman to summon, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" Jaden said.

"Not so fast remember my card when you activate a spell card I get 300 life points" Ansem said as his points rose to 4300.

"Fair enough" Jaden said. "Now Thunder Giant activate your special ability, see when Thunder Giant is summoned to the field it can automatically destroy a monster with 2400 attack points or less." As soon as Jaden finished explaining his monster sent a bolt of electricity straight to his homunculus and took it out.

"Now I use my forbidden alchemies other effect, when a one of my monsters is destroyed I get life points equal to the attack points of the destroyded monster." Ansem explained to Jaden.

"Wait your monster had 1800 attack points... so that means he gets..." Jaden said using his fingers to count out the number.

"You idiot, it means he now has 6100 life points!!" Bastion said because he could not let math be forgotten like him.

"Exactly" Ansem said, life points now at 6100.

"Oh well, I can still attack you now go Bubbleman do your thing!" Jaden yelled as his monster attacked Ansem with a barrage of bubbles dropping his points to 5300. "And now for Thunder Giant. Go!" Jaden ordered as his next monster attacked and Ansem's points fell to 2900.

Ansem just laughed a bit as he rose from his knees slowly.

"Good now for my turn" Ansem said as he drew 2 cards and his points flashed behind him at 2900. "Now I summon Alchemy Product" Ansem said as a giant blue blob appeared on the field. "Now I use his special ability, when he is the only monster on the field when summoned I can destroy one of your monsters. And I choose your Thunder Giant." The giant blob went over to Jadens side of the field and literally engulfed the Elemental Hero and he was gone.

"Sweet move" Jaden said.

"It gets sweeter my boy. Now I use monster reborn and bring back Homunculus for a short time because I use Share the pain, what this does is I select a monster and you select a monster and they are both destroyed. I choose Homunculus" Ansem said as the red and black being disappeared.

"The only monster I have is Bubbleman so i guess hes gone." Jaden said as the hero with the white cape disappeared.

"Next I attack your life points directly!" Ansem yelled as his blue blob took away 1900 points of damage and Jaden's points fell to 1900. "I set 2 cards and end my turn there." Ansem said, his points at 2900.

"Good my go!" Jaden said still psyched, as he drew and his life points fell to 1800 now. "I use the field spell card fusion gate, now I can fuse monsters without polymerization." Jaden started.

"Good now my life points rise to 3200." Ansem told him.

"Ok next I fuse Elemental Hero's Burstinatrix, and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Now I attack your monster!!" Jaden said as his green and red monster flew over and wiped out his blob, and Ansem's life points fell to 2900. "And now for his super power!" Jaden said. "When he destroys a monster you lose life points equal to the attack of the destroyed monster." Jaden explained as Flame Wingman went in for a second attack dropping Ansem's points to 1000. "Ill just throw down two face downs and call it a turn" Jaden said as his points showed at 1800.

"Very well" Ansem said drawing. "I use the card soul exchange." Ansem said.

"I use diffusion" Jaden said as two monsters now appeared on the field and Ansem's life points rose to 1300.

"Very well then I summon my Alchemic Beast" Ansem said as a large black monster appeared on the field. "Now destroy Avian!" He commanded as the monster flew over to his side.

"I use Hero Barrier, now I can negate one of your attacks" Jaden said as Ansem's monster's attack was nulified.

"I end my turn then" Ansem said his life points at 1300.

Jaden drew his card speechlessly as Jaden's points fell to 1700. "Ok I use H-Heated Heart" Jaden said as Ansem's points rose to 1600. "I use it on Burstinatrix and her attack rises to 1700 now go!" He yelled as Burnistrix went over to his monster.

"I activate the trap Equivalent Exchange, now my monster switches to defense mode, and during my battle phase your monsters go to defense mode." Ansem finished.

"Ok but I didnt mention H-Heated Hearts ability, see when my monster attacks your monster in defense mode the difference from attack of my monster and defense from your monster and you lose life points equal to that." Jaden said as Burstinatrix destroyed his monster and his points fell to 900. "And now Avian lets end this attack his life points directly!" Jaden yelled.

"You dueled well Jaden Yuki" Ansem said as Avian's feather hit him in the chest and his points fell to 0.

"And thats game, and a good one might I add." Jaden said with his usual smile.

"Farwell for now, may our paths cross again" Ansem said, and before more words could be exchanged he disappeared in the shadows.

"That was wierd. Hey Mark see my du-" Jaden stopped when he saw Mark wasnt paying attention.

"Stop tickling me!!" Alexis said laughing uncontrollably.

"First kiss me." Mark said smiling.

"Nooooo" Alexis said in a playful manner, still laughing.

"What happened there??" Jaden said.

"I have no clue either" Bastion said.

"Me too" Syrus said after Bastion.

"Fine Ill kiss you" Alexis gave up and kissed him on the cheek as she broke free from his grip.

"Awwww cmon thats it??" Mark complained.

"You should of been more specific." Alexis said sticking her tounge out at him, smiling.

"Im gonna get you now" Mark said getting up and started chasing her.

"Well Im going back to the dorm for now" Jaden said.

"Fine we'll see you tomorrow" Bastion and Syrus said.

They finished their goodbyes for the day, well Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus. Then they went their seperate ways. Jaden for Slifer Red dorm, and Bastion and Syrus to the Ra Yellow Dorm. Alexis was still running from Mark...

(A/N)  
Ok here it is please I tried real hard to fulfill all of your requests, I slaved over it all week in my free time please I hope its better than the other ones... damn flamers... You know the drill R&R.


End file.
